


I wanna fall asleep with you

by Falloutboi27



Series: You and I'll be Safe and Sound Universe [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't sleep and now Ben can't either, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Same universe as 'You and I'll be safe and sound', Self-Indulgent, last night talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Ben has trouble sleeping and decides to give Travis a text
Relationships: Ben Paul/Travis (Walking Dead: Starved For Help)
Series: You and I'll be Safe and Sound Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057478
Kudos: 5





	I wanna fall asleep with you

Ben rolled around for what felt like the thousandth time that night. He stared up at the dark voice of his bedroom ceiling, the only thing seen was the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the surface. His tired eyes trailed over the dull green gel stars mixed with a crescent moon in a few spots. 

He eventually sided and rolled onto his side. He reached down to the floor and picked up his knitted dog plushy, JellyBean, how had fallen from the bed. He knew he was too old to be sleeping with a stuffed animal, he was fifteen, but JellyBean had always helped him sleep since he was a young toddler. He tucked the dog to his chest, pressing his face into the plush’s yarn fur. 

This unfortunately wasn’t enough this night and Ben let out a soft groan. He once more reached out from under the blanket, this time reaching for his nightstand. He grabbed his phone, wincing when the too bright light hit his eyes. He tapped on night mode and could finally look at the screen without any pain. The time read 2AM and Ben started to second guess his plan. He pushed it back and tapped in his phone code and opened up his text log with Travis. 

‘Hey, you awake?’ He tapped out quickly.

It was only a few seconds later when the response came; ‘Yup! What are you doing up though?’

‘What I can’t stay up late too?’ Ben never missed the opportunity to sass the other, knowing the sentiment was returned. 

‘At 2AM? The latest you’re usually up is 11.’ A moment later another text came through. ‘You okay?’

Ben hesitated a moment before typing and sending his response. ‘I can’t sleep. Wanted to see what you were up to.’

‘Just playing video games. You texted me just in time, I was getting bored.’

‘Happy to be a distraction.’ Ben's message was followed by a heart and smiley face.

‘More of a priority than a distraction.’ Travis’ flirtatious smile could practically be seen. 

Ben bit his lip as he smiled. ‘Aw. That’s pretty gay.’ 

‘You’re pretty gay.’ The response was quick.

Ben snorted, shaking his head in amusement; ‘I’m bi thank you very much.’

A moment later there was a tap on his window. Followed by another and another. Ben sat up and looked over at the window. 

A moment later his phone buzzed with a text; ‘Mind letting me in? It’s freezing.’ 

Ben climbed out of bed and made his way over to his window. Sure enough, there was Travis’ smiling face as he kneeled on the roofing outside Ben’s room. Ben unlocked and slid the window pain up.

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked bewildered as Travis crawled into his room. 

Travis jumped down from the ledge, landing with a light thud on the carpet. “I’ve come to help you sleep.” 

“If my dad finds you here-”

“-He’ll give a stern look and nothing else.” Travis waved off Ben’s concern, kicking off his shoes and plopping down on the bed. “‘Cause your mom’s got our backs and won’t let us get in trouble. Beside, not like I haven’t snuck in before.”

Ben sighed and found himself nodding in agreement. This wasn’t the first time as Travis has made it a habit to sneak into Ben’s room at least twice a month. He closed the window before sitting down next to Travis on the bed. Travis wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him down onto the sheets.

Ben easily went, letting himself be tucked under Travis’s chin. He thought about how awkward they most likely looked. A nearly six foot-two boy being practically cradled by his only five foot-five boyfriend. Though he wouldn’t have it any other way. It felt natural this way and he felt safe being wrapped in Travis’ arms. 

Travis’ hand found its way into Ben’s hair, combing through his messy chestnut locks. Ben closes his eyes with a sigh, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. As embarrassed as he would be to admit it, being wrapped up with Travis was already making Ben drowsy. Just breathing in Travis’ familiar smell of too much pumpkin spice as relaxing him.

“Damn, already falling asleep on me?” Travis teased from above him. A moment later Ben felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. “Good. Go to sleep and tomorrow we can eat way too much cereal and watch cartoons.”

Ben smiled against Travis’ neck; “Deal…”

He heard a yawn above him and knew Travis was close to drifting off too. The two snuggled impossibly closer as he drifted off. Safe and relaxed in each other’s arms.


End file.
